Living
by VictorianRose99
Summary: Fluff, fluff and more fluff. Companion piece to "Feeling".


_**Chase's POV-**_

Living.

I suppose the word should not be new to me. I've lived for over 1500 years.

Its only recently that I've realized the difference between a cycle of breath and thought from day to day and living.

From the time I was about 18, mine and my closest companions' lives came from an ancient prophesy. Dashi, Omi's father and Nariko, Kimiko's mother would be forced to leave them for one and a half thousand years. Kai, Kimiko's father, was forced to the Heylin side with me.

And that's where the huge misconception begins.

I am a monster. I have many slaves. I've killed many.

All lies and folklore.

Nothing more.

Every people I ruled prospered and were free of class under my watch. There were religious freedoms and free homes, farmland and health aid.

My minions, heh.

They're not even really minions, let alone slaves. The thought of slavery makes me sick.

They were defeated warriors, granted. But I offered them my services and my lifestyle of masquerading in evil.

They took it.

They have the choice to fall in love, have children, go from either form(as long as no one was present,of course), and even leave.

I had several lovers in my life.

Some, most, were merely passing fancies.

But one, about 500 years ago now, she was the most unique,lovely...

Her name was Siobhan, of Ireland.

She had an Amazonian build and the voice of a dove. Her crimped auburn hair fell perfectly into her emerald eyes. She was an earth dragon and was different from the others.

The Xiaolin of that time were sick and prideful and the women were normally subjected to to the men as wives. Contracts were signed and the man was given her strength or power.

Siobhan did not want that. She was a free woman.

When she became pregnant with my seed(I will admit I happen to like sex), she had to return to the temple, for the evil in my house was to much for the pure child that was to be born.

As she ran from the temple, with aid of Fung, she had to cross Hannibal's country.

I never saw my wife again and never met my child.

I don't even know whether I had a son or a daughter.

That's when I trapped Hannibal in the Yin-Yang world. I really don't know whether to blame the sick monks or Hannibal, but, getting rid of Hannibal was an all around good decision. Especially in comparison to spilling the blood of monks, no matter how vile. Besides, Fung took care of them and changed the Xiaolin forever.

He is a very good man.

I would never love again.

Never.

Never...

...damn my resolve...

She lays beside me now in perfect sleep. It is about 3:30 in the morning.

It was mine and Kai's one year freedom from Heylin.

I swore, out of all the people of the world...my first lover's daughter.

But Kimiko was worth it all. The poor creature, when I first cared for her, reminded me of a beaten dog.

Everyone who showed her love feared being bitten.

She was simply scarred.

If I could only get hands around the neck of Orochi Tohomiko.

He and Hannibal are really the only ones I've ever had a death wish on.

His would be a slow death.

Kai and I would take blows on the man and then draw straws on who would have the honor of crushing the man's throat.

Kimiko snuggles closer, closing off any space between us.

I wrap my arms around her. To say she was equal to Siobhan was even too minute to describe my love of this sweet, healing creature.

Forgive me, Dove ,I know you understand.

My thought is broken as my young son, Haku, enter mine and his mother's room.

I am forever thankful to Spicer for that. If not for him, Kimiko and Haku would have died. Haku was three months early and Kimiko was having a c-section as her body was trying to miscarry our son. If not for Spicer's genius, I'd have lost my family.

"Papa..."

"Yes, Haku?"

"May I sleep with you and Mama?"

"Come on, then, Haku."

Living is not breathing

Living is being worth something to someone and having someone worth something to you.

Length of life is not how many days or thousands of years...

But how many laughs and tears through the length.


End file.
